Derpy's tale
by warriorlovver1
Summary: derpy finds a new friend and adventures galore! Humanized! M for later chapters. Derpy x Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy x Rarity, Twilight x Zecora in later chapters. told from derpy's pov unless otherwise stated. i suck at summaries please read!


**A/N: I don't own MLP, Lauren Fast does. All of this story is in Derpy's point of view unless otherwise stated. Now, on with the show!**

"Hey, Derrpy!" Midnight Strike taunts me, his eyes crossing, with Lightning Bolt giggling at his side. The pair walks off, leaving me free to find my way to the parking lot where my car is parked.

_What gives them the right?! _My thoughts seethe with anger. _My eyes being crossed for a couple days last week doesn't mean I can't see or I'm weird!_

My thoughts stop as I hear a quiet crying sound. I look around, and my eyes (which aren't crossed anymore, but at times are due to a medical condition) find a silver-haired girl with grey skin. I walk over to the girl, who was not much younger than me, and crouch, carefully putting my grey hand on her shoulder.

She jumps at my touch, but I whisper, "It's alright. I won't hurt you, and if you want me to leave, I will." She looks up, her teary, bloodshot lavender eyes meeting mine. I smile gently at her and brush some of my golden hair out of my face.

"I'm..._sniff_...Silverspeed." she sniffs.

I smile at her, "I'm Derpy."

"Heh, you're the cross-eyed girl?" She halfheartedly jokes.

I smile at her joke, which was a first, and say, "Yeah. So, are we gonna spend all night in this alley, or am I driving you home?"

"_Sniff..._i don't have a home..." Silverspeed looks at the ground.

I stand, reaching my grey hand out to her. She looks at me, confused. "Well, you coming?"

She smiles shyly and takes my hand. It is almost dark out by now, so it's beginning to get cold. I walk with her to my faded blue truck, unlocking the old thing's doors.

Silverspeed climbs in, and I start the truck. The engine purrs to life, and i pull out of the parking lot. We arrive at my apartment building about twenty minutes later.

"Hiya, Derpy." Silver Mist, the old veteran owner, greets us.

"Hi, Papa. How's today been?" I smile at the blue-and-grey-haired man.

"Good, thank you. Who's this?" he gestures a white hand toward Silverspeed.

"Oh, Papa, this is Silverspeed. Silverspeed, this is Silver Mist, the building owner. He's like a father to me." I introduce the two.

"Good evening, madam." Silver Mist tips his hat politely.

"Good evening, Mister Silver Mist." Silverspeed smiles at the older man.

"We're gonna go upstairs, ok?" I smile.

"Don't do nothin stupid, Derpy!" I hear Nana shout from the back room.

"Nana!" I blush and groan.

"Hush, Lily!" Silver Mist scolds his wife.

I turn to Silverspeed and apologize, "I'm so sorry, Nana doesn't know when to mind her own business."

She giggles and says, "Its fine."

We get on the elevator and I push the 10th floor button.

"10th floor, huh?" Silverspeed looks impressed.

"Yeah, Nana Fire Lily and Papa Silver Mist took me in. And it doesn't hurt if you're friends with the owners." I wink.

Silverspeed smiles as the elevator door opens, and the hallway is revealed. We step off the elevator and I take out my key. I slip it in the keyhole for apartment 519.

I drop my blue-grey, bubble-clad schoolbag on the floor next to the door, heading for the kitchen.

"Want something?" I ask Silverspeed.

"Umm, sure." She replies.

"Dr. Pepper, Mountain Dew, water, or tea?" I ask, looking at the grey-skinned girl.

"Mmm, Dr. Pepper." She replies.

"'Kay. You know you can sit down, _roomie._" I hand her the can, plopping on the couch.

"Roomie?" she sits next to me and shyly murmurs the question.

"Well, yeah. D'ja think I was gonna leave you on the street, Silverspeed?" I pop the tab of my green Mountain Dew can and take a sip.

"Well…everyone else has just ignored me. I kinda figured you'd do it, too." She murmurs.

I hit the mute button on the TV, which was playing music on the Fuse channel. "Silver! That's horrible! I'd never do that, no matter who you are!" I look down and lower my voice. "Besides…I know how it feels to be ignored and teased. Hell, some teachers even do it."

She looks at me and slightly smiles. She presses her grey lips to my cheek and says, "Thanks, Derpy…you're the best friend I've ever had."

I smile and say, "You too, Silver."

By the end of the night we had ordered a pizza, and consumed almost all of it. i put the leftovers in the fridge and my eyelids droop in a food-induced sleepiness.

"Ready for bed, Silver?" I yawn.

"Sure." Silver says. "So, I'll need some pillows and a blanket…"

"Pfft, nah, just sleep in my bed. It's big enough for the both of us."

She blushes and murmurs, "Umm…"

I laugh, "You never had friends, either. I found out that: A: my apartment is too small for two beds, and B: friends sleep in each other's beds. I promise I don't bite." I wink and she smiles, following me to my bedroom.

"You have clothes?" I ask her, digging through my drawer. She shakes her head no. I pick up my list and write: 'need to go clothes shopping for silver'.

I look her up and down, determining she was about my size, and give her a tank-top and shorts. I point to the bathroom and she nods, smiling. I change, and get into my grey-and-yellow bubble-clad quilted bed.

Silver climbs into the bed next to me, and notices my tattoo cascading from my neck to my upper arm.

"Bubbles?" she asks, and I laugh.

"I like bubbles. And grey and yellow." I shrug. "'Night, Silver. School and shopping tomorrow."

"Shopping?"

"Yeah, you can't wear my clothes forever, even though I don't mind sharing. And a job. We'll find ya a good paying job."

"Okay, goodnight, Derpy…"

**So, what did you think? Reviews? :D And I need ideas for (as a teacher) Celestia's first name, please. **

**Peace, be yourself, and remember, those other b*****tches are irrelevant.**

**~Warriorlovver**


End file.
